Become woody Wiki
WELCOME TO THE WIKI! Hello, and welcome to the Woodypedia, known by most though, as the Become Woody Wiki! Learn about the game, chat, and much more! This wiki is always looking for new people to contribute, so feel free to make any meaningful additions you see fit! Enjoy your stay here at the Woodypedia! EXTERNAL LINKS Become Woody Game Become Woody Discord Become Woody Fan Group Become Woody YouTube Channel no link to become woody wiki because you're here already lol RULES Depending on the severity, some rule infringements will net you an automatic ban. Breaking any rule which is underlined will net you an automatic ban. Also, this rules list is not final, as we want to add new rules and change some if we see something that needs to be added/changed. # Do not swear. This community is meant to be friendly and any abusive language directed at others is strictly prohibited. Light swears (such as piss, hell, bastard, damn, ass, etc) are allowed when not directed towards other users and not used too often. Otherwise, the severity of the swear will determine your warning. Extremely inappropriate swears will net you a Level 2-3 Warning/Ban, however, if the swear used is incredibly offensive, you will receive a Level 4 Warning/Ban and be banned from the wiki. # Bullying is not allowed under any circumstances. This isn't a place to hurt others' feelings. If you are caught bullying in or outside this wiki, you will receive a Level 3 or 4 Warning/Ban depending on the severity. # No raiding, spamming, vandalizing, or otherwise doing harmful things to the wiki. Most of this stuff will result in a Level 3 or 4 Warning/Ban and you will most likely be reported to the Fandom staff. # Obey the admins. This is fairly straightforward. The admin's word is final. # Don't be offensive. This includes any slurs regardless of whether you can reclaim them, as well as other insults. (Ex: Triggered jokes.) Offensive content will net you a Level 2-4 Warning/Ban depending on the severity. # No NSFW content of any kind. A majority of the playerbase is minors. This should be self explanatory. # Any bans you have received on the BFDI Wiki may not be appealed here. Speak to a BFDI Wiki admin or the Fandom staff to appeal your ban. # Posing as another user is strictly prohibited. You will receive a Level 4 Warning/Ban if you are found to be impersonating someone on the wiki. # No Minimodding. (However, it is alright to remind another user about the rules if they are doing something unseemly.) # Do not promote your own wiki. There are exceptions, however, if you have the express consent of an admin. WARNING/BANNING SYSTEM There are four levels of warnings on the wiki. Breaking specific rules may net you a higher warning level depending on the severity of the infringement. LEVEL 1 All Level 1 Warnings will be left as messages on your wall to notify you of your infringement. These should not be taken lightly. You are allowed up to three Level 1 Warnings. LEVEL 2 Level 2 Warnings are for more severe infringements. Four warnings will equal a 1 hour ban. If you receive five, you will be banned from the wiki for a day. LEVEL 3 If you receive six warnings, you will be banned for one week. Upon receiving your seventh, your ban is upped to one month. LEVEL 4 If you receive eight warnings, you will be permanently banned from the wiki. Appeals may be set up in the future, but you must provide a thorough reason for your ban to be lifted. If you have not committed any severe infringements but have received eight warnings, you may only receive a one year ban, however this is unlikely. FUNNY PHOTOS SUMBIT PHOTOS TO MANTHETWINS ON HIS WALL OR IN THE COMMENTS ON PAGES TO GET PUT ON HERE YEET FUN FACTS OF THE WEEK DID YOU KNOW... * Become Woody Survivor will win you a role on the Become Woody Discord Server? * The Dumpster is the newest addition to Become woody? * The gun will be returning with the addition of Corn Bread? * Lollipop is the only character that has yet to be added into Become woody from the Become Woody Contestant Ballot? * If Woody did indeed die in Return of the Hang Glider, then he would be the first and only contestant to have gone through cardiac arrest? ADMINS AND CONTENT MODS * Manthetwins: Founder, Bureaucrat * Maxxxie: Admin, Bureaucrat * GrassyRespector: Content Mod, Discussions Mod, Chat Mod * Puzzley: Content Mod, Discussion Mod, Chat Mod * TnT20052013isbackagain: Content Mod, Discussion Mod, Chat Mod POLL OF THE MONTH What feature are you most excited to see in Become woody? Custom Nametags Lolipop Flower Gamepass Steve Cobs APPEALS If you would like to appeal for moderator or admin, please use this link. If you would like to appeal a ban from this wiki, please use this link. RECENT ACTIVITY Category:Browse